<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You're Alone with Me by Mandy_Meouch9019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479068">When You're Alone with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019'>Mandy_Meouch9019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Weeknd (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort/Angst, Concerts, Drunkenness, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Infidelity, Late Night Conversations, One Night Stands, References to Depression, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick The Weeknd fan-fic I wanted to write...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You're Alone with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Usually after shows, he usually only goes to a couple after parties before going back to his hotel to unwind and be alone... but right now, on this campground turned three day concert venue, he can't help but strangely feel at home among the revelers hanging out around this bonfire. Taking a quick hit from his 'cigarette' he held it for a few seconds before letting a long stream of smoke escape from his lips, letting his gaze return to a young woman he had been watching on and off this evening. She was with a couple friends but now she was alone, seated beneath a tree. Nervousness entered his mind about wanting to talk to her, but he pushed it aside and made his way toward her. 

</p><p> Stopping a few feet away from her, his eyes went down to his loose shoelaces, before looking back up again. "Hey," he finally spoke, "How's it going?" 

</p><p> She sat silent, swirling whatever concoction was in the red plastic cup she held in her hand before speaking. "It's going alright... how are you?" She glanced at him briefly with a smile as she took a long sip. 

</p><p> "I'm doing pretty good." He wondered if she recognized him, and was trying to play it cool or what, but he sat down on the grass next to her to get to her level. "Can I get you another drink?" He asked, motioning to her cup. 

</p><p>  "No thank you... the fuzzy feeling in my head's telling me I had enough." She said tossing the remaining ice off into the wooded area close by. With a sigh, she turned the cup upside down and sat it beside her and turned her attention to him, her brown eyes widening slightly at the sudden realization. "Umm, I'm a bit surprised that you'd be hanging out here- uh..." she fussed with the strap of her tank top, "isn't your um... schedule kind of, well, set to keep you busy and away from the concert going crowds who may recognize you?" 

 </p><p> "Usually, yes... but it helps to keep a low profile." He says with a grin, lightly brushing the brim of his baseball cap before taking another hit. Putting it out with the bottom of his shoe, he exhaled and adjusted his seating position. "Promise you won't tell." 

</p><p> "Tell about what?" She replied with a shrug. "I doubt anyone would believe me if I did." She shook her head and pulled her knees close to her chest, "I need to refocus... normally I don't get buzzed like this." 

</p><p> "How old are you?" He stared at her, a little confused. 

</p><p> "Old enough to know my limit... I'm thirty one." 

</p><p> "Same age as me: there's nothing wrong in having a little fun." He smiled, tucking the remaining joint into the cigarette pack tucked into the pocket of his black hoodie. 

</p><p> "There is when I have a feeling I'll regret it in the morning." She chuckled, sadly and he allowed himself to get a good look at her. She had quite a youthful face, medium length red hair, and spirited light brown eyes. She pursed her Cupid's bow mouth for a moment, scratching her glitter speckled shoulder as a faint rumble of thunder rung out in the distance. 

</p><p> "Well, shit. It looks like this party is gonna wrap up sooner then expected." She picked up a small blue backpack and slipped her arms through the straps. "I'd better get back to the cabin." She went to get up but slipped back to the ground, clinging to the tree for support. "Bad time for me to wear these flip-flops." 

</p><p> "Here," he quickly got up, "I can walk you back to your cabin." 

</p><p> "No, no... I should be okay. We aren't too far from where Kate and I are staying." 

</p><p> "Please, I'd feel better knowing you got to your cabin safely. 

</p><p> She looked up at him, perplexed at first, but sighed and said, "Alright." 

</p><p> Taking her clammy hands in his, he helped her up and silently walked across the field to the walking path, keeping her left hand in his right to stay close to her. After a few moments of silence, he heard her say quietly, "You're a really nice guy, uh... I don't know you very well, but um..." 

</p><p> "You can call me Abel," he whispered, trying to avoid attention from those wandering by. "What's your name?" 

</p><p>  "A-Amanda," she responded, her voice sounding heavy. He felt her hand squeeze his a little tighter, "please tell me there's a trash can nearby?"

</p><p> Glancing out at the dark field, he quickly walked her to the closest trash can. She briefly winced at the sour smell that emanated from it, before lowering her head down to vomit. He stood close by, and pulled her hair back. He had almost gotten lost in the softness of the fine copper tendrils, but the whiteness of her neck almost blinded him. <i>What are you doing right now?<i> the voice in his head snidely remarked. He shook his head, a flash of lightning brightened up the sky, glancing down to notice a simple gold band on Amanda's left hand.</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>